The Resistance
by Elfera
Summary: On the last day of summer Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford met an alien who gave them a gift to fight against a parasitic species called Yeerks. This is the journal they created to tell their story. Eventual Phinabella and Bujeet
1. Book One part 1

There was a time in my life when everything was perfect. As long as I had an idea in my head and my brother by my side, nothing could go wrong. Sure, things could go bad, like a gelatin monster, or an evil swimsuit. But, it would all turn out in the end, so none of these things were that bad!

But things are different now.

I'm different now.

My friends and I have started this journal, where we trade off every week to write about our experiences. We feel like this would be the best for everyone, so if we die this journal could be found by the right people so they'll know. So that the human race could survive!

This isn't making that much sense, is it?

Here, I'll take you back, to the faithful night. The last day of summer before we go into High School.

I was at the park with my friends, the sun setting, and we were just thinking over some stuff.

"I can't believe it's the last day of summer!" Isabella said with a sigh.

Isabella's one of my best friends. She had been a Fireside Girl for years until she had gotten too old, though she had been planning on becoming a troop manager. She's also really cute, and well, I guess you could say I like her, as in _like. _But she's my friend, and she'd never go for someone like me.

"Yeah," Buford grumbled, yanking on some grass. "Back to prison."

"I do not understand why you're being so pessimistic, Buford." Baljeet said an excited smile on his face. "We are going back to school! It will be fun, will it not?"

Buford and Baljeet are two other members of our group, and are as different as two people could be.

Buford's a six foot tall wall of muscle. He had once had a snaggle tooth, but his mother get it fixed. He's tough, angry, and scarily over protective to us. (Especially to Baljeet.) He's also very sensitive, when something horrible happens to someone or something he cares about he'll become a sobbing mess of emotions. Honestly, that scares me more than his tough attitude.

Baljeet on the other hand is so small Buford can basically wrap his whole hand around his waist. He had moved here from India at the age of five, and is obsessed with his grades. Unhealthily obsessed, really, it's to the point where any grade below an A would give him a panic attack. Baljeet is also… well… I don't know how to word this really, but honestly, before now, I believed that if anyone was going to take over the world, it would probably be Baljeet.

"Are ya kiddin' me?" Buford asked Baljeet. "School is the worst thing ever!"

"Are you hearing yourself?" Baljeet asked. "Worst thing? Honestly, I do not know why I even hand out with you. You are such an uneducated, rude, disgusting brute!"

"At least I ain't no grade obsessed nerd!"

"Ugh!" Baljeet cried, throwing his arms in the air. "You absolutely aggravate me, you imbecile!"

"Whoa," I said, getting in between the two. "Everyone has their own opinion on school, which is no excuse for fighting, or thoughts on killing the other." I sent a very pointed look at Baljeet at that. "Right Ferb?"

Ferb looked up from his book and nodded.

Ferb's my stepbrother. He barely ever speaks, but he conveys his messages with crystal clear expressions and blinks. We've been inseparable ever since we were four, and I can't imagine life with him by my side.

"We should head home." I said. "Our big project for the day is over with, and it's the last day of summer."

The others nodded, and stood up, wiping off grass from their clothes, and stretching. We've been sitting on the grass ever since our invention had disappeared mysteriously, so we had been therefore awhile.

"You know," Buford said. "We should do one last wild thing this summer before the torture starts."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Let's walk home through the old junkyard." He suggested, before smirking. "Unless, of course, you're all scared."

"Oh, I'm going." Isabella said; always ready to accept one of Buford's challenges.

"Anyone else, or are the rest of you a bunch of chickens?"

"I'm no chicken." I told Buford. "Coming Ferb?"

"I'm cool with it."

"Shrimp?"

"Do I have a choice?" Baljeet asked Buford.

"Nope." Buford said, plucking Baljeet up, and tucking him under his arm. "C'mon, let's go!"

With that we all headed out of the park, and walked across the street to the junkyard.

We had all gone through the junkyard before, back when we were ten (or in Baljeet's case, nine), there was some trouble during Danville's Annual Unification Day Parade, and we had gone through the junkyard, well, actually we had gone over it. Buford's probably the only one's who's gone through it on foot, and Baljeet was probably carried through by him. (Buford has a weird habit of carrying Baljeet around the place.

It was different going through. The piles of junk dwarfed us, and everyone where was a good place for a murderer or someone to pop out from and kill us with whatever they had on hand.

Buford led us expertly through the maze. Isabella and I held back, walking close enough to one another that sometimes our arms brushed against each other. Ferb was behind us, looking up at the sky intently.

That's when he saw it.

"Look!"

We all turned around to look at Ferb, who was staring at the sky, pointing almost straight up. We all followed his finger, and gasped.

There was a bright white light streaking across the sky, getting close enough for us to exactly what it looked like.

"It's a spaceship!" I said.

As it neared we could see that the spaceship was like a shiny metal ball, painted white. It was actually pretty cute, if, of course, you ignored the tail. It stuck out the back of the ship, and ended up in a sharp point giving us all the idea of it impaling us like shish kabob.

"That tail is defiantly a weapon." Buford said.

We all nodded in agreement, smiling despite ourselves. After all, who could be upset about a potential new friend? If only we knew.

"I wonder if it's one of Meep's kind." Isabella wondered.

"I do not think they would have tail on their ships." Baljeet said.

"They did go to war with cotton candy." I agreed.

As the ship neared, floating in the sky above our heads, causing our hair to stand up on end. I looked around at everyone; Baljeet's hair was standing up in clumps, Isabella's looked kind of funny with it all up in the air, though Buford looked perfectly normal.

When the ship landed our hand fell back upon our heads instantly. Buford set Baljeet down on the group; we all stepped forward so we were all standing in a horizontal line in front of the ship.

"Hi!" I said.

Silence.

"It's alright!" I tried again. "We won't hurt you!"

((I know.))

We all froze. We had never heard an alien talk like that.

"Did you hear that?" Isabella asked.

"Yeah," I said, speaking for everyone.

"Can you come out?" Isabella asked the voice.

((Yes. Do not be frightened.)

"We won't." We all said, though Baljeet said it without contractions.

The door opened slowly, a crescent of light growing larger. When it was fully opened he stepped into view.

He was the most amazing alien I had ever seen. He had four slender legs, and blue fur covering him all over his body, except a part of his chest, and his head, which was triangular in shade. He had no nose or mouth, just slits. Atop his head, above his almond shaped blue eyes were two stalks topped with eyes that moved so he could look in all directions. Though, the most amazing thing was the tail, it curved up and rested just above his shoulders. It reminded me of a scorpion's tail, due to the sharp blade near the end that looked as if it could slice a body in half with two quick swipes. Though there were burns on the side of him, and when he stepped forward he slipped, and would've fallen to the ground if Buford hadn't caught him, and gently set him down.

Isabella went to his side instantly.

"I can try to fix this." She said, pressing a hand on the open wound that was spewing blue blood. "I was a Fireside Girl, we learned this stuff."

((No.)) The alien said, smiling sadly at her. ((There is no use, no matter what I will die.))

"You can't die!" Phineas said. "We've never met an alien like you before!"

((I must.)) He said sadly ((I have nothing to live for, and I would've died in a couple of years despite anything.))

"What do you mean?" Baljeet asked.

((My people had come to this planet to save it.)) He said. ((There's a group of parasitic aliens that call themselves Yeerks. They crawl into your head through your ear canal, and wrap themselves around your brain, taking control over your whole body. Everything you do is them, but you are still alive. Still there. We were attacked when we went past your moon, as far as I know everyone is dead. I saw my shorm, Mertil, die right before my eyes.))

"I'm sorry." Isabella said, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Is there anything we could do to help you?"

((I'm not the one who needs help, it's your planet."

"Oh yeah," I said. "The Yeerks. Well, is there anything we could do to help with that, if we can't help you?"

((Yes,)) he said. ((There is something I can give you, something that only my race has. The ability to turn into any animal you touch. It's an advanced piece of technology, would you accept it?))

"Not like we have much of a choice." Buford said, shrugging. "Though in all honesty I would've thought Baljeet would be the one we'd need to save Earth from."

"You try to eliminate Earth's atmosphere _one _time." Baljeet muttered under his breathe.

The alien nodded at Buford, ignoring his last comment.

((In my ship there's a blue box, can one of you go in and bring it to me?))

Everyone instantly turned to look at me. I nodded, and stood from the alien's side, and headed into his ship.


	2. Book One part 2

I've been in a lot of spaceships, some I've made with my friends, though none of them had been like this one.

Due to the fact he stood on four legs, there were no chairs, though there were some places where he could comfortably stand. The consoles blinked, and using my observations I guessed that this wasn't exactly a spaceship, but was instead, an escape pod. Due to everything being creamed color, it was easy to find the box, since it stuck out like a sore thumb thanks to its blue color.

I picked the box up, and looked at the picture that was next to it. Guess aliens aren't that different if they grab a picture in their escape from, whatever he was escaping from. In it was the alien, and who must've been the friend he had talked about. I picked up the picture as well, and headed out.

I handed the alien the box, and the picture.

"I figured you would've wanted to have this." I told him.

The alien smiled at me with his eyes.

((Thank you.)) He said. ((Now, this box contains the power to turn into any animal you touch. To do this you touch the animal, and concentrate on its features. Normally the animal will go into a trance that means that its DNA is going into you. Once that happens you can turn into the animal whenever you wish. Though, there's a catch.))

"There's always a catch." Buford muttered.

((You can only stay in morph for two hours, if you go over this you'll be trapped in the animal form. Forever. I'm going to offer you the choice to take this power, but you must choose quickly. The Yeerks will be here to kill me. So, will you take this responsibility?))

There was a pause, as we all considered accepting the alien's gift.

"I will." Baljeet spoke up softly.

We all turned to look at Baljeet, mostly because we didn't expect for him to be the first to take the offer.

"Well," Buford said. "If the nerd's doin' it, I'm doin' it."

"I'm not going to let some aliens enslave the Earth, I'm in." Isabella said.

"I can roll with it." Ferb added, and then they all looked at me. I looked back, turning the offer over in my head as I stared at their determined, and yet frightened faces. (And Ferb's expressionless one.) I smiled at them.

"Guys, I know what we're going to do today."

With that we all looked at the alien, who was smiling, almost sadly, at us.

((Touch the cube.))

We all did as we were told, our hands resting on the sides, there was a pause before a shock went through our arms. We instantly pulled back, and stared at the alien.

((You now have the power.)) He told us, and then his stalk eyes faced the sky. ((Now you must go and hide! The Yeerks are here!))

We followed his eyes, to see some ships that were coming. Most of them looked like cockroaches, but there was one that stood out. It was large, and looked, well, like a medieval weapon.

((Visser 4's blade ship!)) The alien exclaimed. ((Hurry, you must hide!))

"Wait!" Isabella said. "Before we go, what's your name?"

((Gafinilan-Estrif-Valad.)) He told us, handing the picture to Isabella. ((Now run!))

We all did as he told us, standing up and sprinting over to an old couch. Not the best hiding space, but it was the best we had. We watched as the ships landed, and the doors opened for some creatures to come out.

These creatures looked like giant lizards, and stood on their hind legs. They had a tail for balance, and a beak for a mouth, but the most distinguishing feature was the blades. All over their body were blades, on their arms, legs, head, and tail. They were terrifying.

((They are the Hork-Bajir.)) The alien told us. ((Before they were enslaved by the Yeerks they were a peaceful species, who used their blades to strip trees of their bark for food. They are to be pitied.))

The next species came out; these were, well, giant centipedes to say the most. They stood on hundreds of tiny legs. Their wide gaping mouths were full of hundreds of teeth, and their jelly eyes were soulless.

((Taxxons.)) The alien said. ((They are a disgusting cannibalistic species that willingly joined the Yeerks with the promise of food.))

Humans poured out of the ships too, due to how dark it was though, we couldn't see if we recognized someone.

Then the door of the blade ship opened, and out popped humans, Hork-Bajir, and Taxxons, then another figure stepped out.

"It can't be." I looked over at Ferb, who looked shocked, looking back at the figure, I instantly knew why.

Since the person was standing in the door of the blade ship, the light made it so we could see her. She wore a simple black outfit, equipped with guns. It looked a lot like something Black Widow would wear. The woman's green eyes glared around menacing, but the strangest thing about her, was the hair. It wasn't a normal shade, but instead, it was green.

"Ferb," Isabella said. "Is that…?"

Ferb nodded. "It's my mother."

Ferb's mom walked gracefully down the ramp of her ship, smirking as she nodded towards the Hork-Bajir, who instantly ganged up on Gafinilan, holding him close, with their blades held at his neck.

"Who have we here?" She asked, observing Gafinilan.

((This,)) he spoke to us. ((Is Visser Four.))

"Why, it's Gafinilan-Estrif-Valad. Such an honor to meet you at last, unfortunately, this will be our last meeting. Such a shame, really. You would've made a wonderful host, but we don't a Yeerk worthy enough for you. I would infest you, but due to being on Earth, I felt it would be easier to be human myself. You know? I had just got word from our California branch, and an Andalite by the name of Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul has just been killed. Just as you will be."

Visser Four walked away from him, and nodded to the Hork-Bajir, who instantly let go of Gafinilan and moved away.

((Look away.))

"Fire!" Visser Four cried and something atop her ship lite up, before firing at Gafinilan and his ship. There was an explosion of light, and when it died down, Gafinilan and his ship was gone.

"No!" Isabella cried, before realizing what she did, and covered her mouth. It was too late though.

"Who was that?" Visser Four asked, turning to look over.

"Run!" I shouted, and we all got up from our spot and started to run.

"Get them!" We heard the Visser scream.

"We have to split up!" I told the others.

"Okay!" Isabella said. "I'll go left!"

"Baljeet and I'll go right!" Buford said, picking up Baljeet.

"Guess that leaves Ferb and I straight." I said.

With that we all split up, going in different directions.

I don't really remember what happened after that. All I remember was running as fast as I could with shouts of others, and the sounds of their gun things firing.

"Phineas! Ferb! You're going to be late for the first day of school!"

At the sound of Mom's voice, Ferb and I shot up, looking at each other with wide eyes. The memories of last night were fresh in our mind, and I saw Ferb's usually expressionless face show signs of pain, and fear.

"We'll be right down!" I called to Mom, before getting out of bed. "C'mon Ferb, let's get ready."

Ferb nodded, and we got ready in silence.

Upon heading downstairs, Mom handed us some toast, and hurried us out the door.

With our bags in hand, we headed across the street and rang Isabella's doorbell.

It didn't take long for her to open it, looking exhausted. She bid her mom goodbye, and we started to head to school.

We walked to where we were meeting Buford and Baljeet in silence, not really in the mood to talk about what had happened last night.

We found Baljeet and Buford sitting outside of Baljeet's house. Buford was leaning against the door, his eyelids drooping in exhaustion; Baljeet on the other hand was hugging his bag close to his chest as he excitedly chatted to Buford who was obviously not paying attention.

"Hey guys." Isabella said once we reached them.

"Hey," Buford said.

"I morphed into Terry!" Baljeet exclaimed, not bothering to say hello.

"What?" I asked.

"I did was Gafinilan said, and turned into Terry!" He told us, standing up. "Come on, we are going to be late!"

Buford groaned, picking himself up off the ground.

"Do we have to? Our lives just turned upside down last night; can't that be an excuse for not going to school?"

The glare Baljeet gave Buford was enough to get the boy to shut up and join us in heading towards school.

"So, what was that about you turning into your pet turtle?" Isabella asked Baljeet.

"It is what I said." Baljeet said. "Instead of doing some equations this morning, I decided to test out the morphing, and it worked. Due to the fact that you gain the animal's instincts when you morph, I have concluded that he is a strange turtle."

"I thought you already knew that since he's, ya know, orange." Buford stated.

"We probably should not talk about this anymore." Baljeet said. "We have neared the school, and we do not want anyone to overhear our conversation."

"What conversation?"

We all jumped, and looked over at Irving who had popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Irving." I said.

"Hello Phineas, so what were you talking about? Are you going to do something really cool after school today?"

"No," I told him.

"You know, if you're looking for something to do, you could join The Sharing!"

"The Sharing?" Buford asked. "Isn't that like, the Fireside Girls, only for all ages, and genders?"

"Yep, I'm a full member, you guys really should think about joining. We could use people like you!"

"Sounds nice, but I don't think so." I told him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you ever change your mind." Irving handed me a business card.

"Thanks, Irving."

"No problem!"

With that Irving trotted off to join some of his Sharing friends.

"Say what you will about him," Buford said. "But he sure did mellow out over these years. The Sharing sure is good for something."

"Yes. Yes it is." I agreed. "Candace has been trying to get me to join for years."

"Enough about The Sharing." Baljeet said. "It is time for us to return to school!"


	3. Book One part 3

**Okay, before I begin I would like to mention something I probably should've talked about last chapter. **

**For those who are unaware; Terry the Turtle is a secret agent turtle known as Agent T, who had a cameo in Across the Second Dimension, he had a rather large part in the video game. In the game he is Baljeet's pet turtle in a gelatin dimension. When I learned of Terry I decided that if Phineas and Ferb could have Perry in more than one dimension, then why couldn't Baljeet? (Plus I really like my characterization for Terry.) So that's Terry for you, he's not just some random turtle I thought up to make Baljeet the first person to morph.**

**Oh, and I don't own Animorphs nor Phineas and Ferb. Though I would like to.**

"It's the first day of school, and I'm already ready for summer." Buford growled as we all headed out of the school building after a boring day of being told the class expectations. "Every class seems as boring as… math."

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Baljeet exclaimed, with a look of pure shock and horror. "If every class was as boring as math then I would never want to leave!"

"Baljeet, has anyone ever told you, that you're a nerd."

"Yes, you have."

Before the two could get into one of their arguments I decided to interrupt.

"So what do you guys say about heading over to S.H.E.D, and decide on what we're going to do with the rest of the day?"

"Shouldn't we discuss what happened last…?" Isabella started, before her eyes went wide. "Ohhhh."

So with that we headed over to the house where Ferb and I lived. It was so normal that it helped us forget about Gafinilan's murder by Ferb's mother who's supposed to be dead. Well, almost all of us. Buford and Baljeet were having a discussion that was more-than-likely going to end up into an argument, Isabella started up a conversation with me, but I couldn't help but look over at Ferb. He was as emotionless as always, but there had to be something wrong. After all, as mentioned before, his mother was supposed to be dead, and then she shows up and kills Gafinilan! If I saw my mom do that… Well, I would most defiantly believe that there's a slug in her head.

Upon reaching our house, we all headed into the backyard, and went into S.H.E.D.

"Okay," I said, locking S.H.E.D from the outside, even to those who had S.H.E.D membership cards, you never know if Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, or Spiderman could be hosts to a Yeerk. (Though I really hope not.) "I guess we should probably talk about what happened last night in the junkyard."

"Yeah," Isabella said. "I mean, are we really going to do this?"

"We promised Gafinilan that we would." Baljeet said. "We cannot go against our promise."

"But we're just kids!" I said.

"Kids that've helped save Christmas." Isabella said.

"Kids that have saved the world from an Ice Age." Baljeet added.

"Kids that've made ice cream on the moon!"

We all looked over at Buford.

"What? It was really good ice cream, though it would've been better if we would've had Rocky Road."

"Do not make me sic Terry on you again."

"Okay, I get it." I said, smiling a bit. "No need to sic turtles on people. And you're right! We might just be kids but we've done so many amazing things no adult could even dream of doing! If we could save the world when we were nine, then we can do it when we're thirteen/fourteen/fifteen! What do you guys say!?"

"I have no idea how I am going to schedule this in with school, but I am in!" Baljeet said.

"A chance to actually turn into a bear instead of just dressing up as one? Sign me up!" Buford added.

"I'm most defiantly in!" Isabella smiled.

"I'm in." Ferb stated.

"Awesome!" I said. "Okay, so… how exactly does the morphing work?" I said, turning to Baljeet.

"Well," Baljeet said. "It is what he said. You touch the animal, concentrate on all their details, acquire their DNA, then morph. Though the morphing process is not exactly the most pleasant thing. It is a bit slow, and… disturbing. Once you are morphed you get overwhelmed by the animal's instructs. (This has made me wonder about Terry.)" Baljeet mumbled that last part under his breath. "You cannot morph loose clothing, only skin tight things like spandex. It is pretty simple."

"You mind showing it?" I asked.

"Of course not." Baljeet said. "But, if you don't mind, I really do not enjoy trying to pick my way out of my clothing so…"

"Are you wearing the skin-tight stuff under?" Isabella asked.

"Of course."

"Go ahead then." I said.

Baljeet nodded, and quickly took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. Which lead to him standing there awkwardly in a skin tight shirt, and shorts.

"I am most defiantly figuring out loose clothing." Baljeet said. "Here we go."

Baljeet closed his eyes in concentration before his skin started to change, turning into a bright shade of orange.

"If you had Ferb's hair you would be an oompa loompa!"

"Very funny Buford." Baljeet muttered. "Okay, if I just…"

Out of nowhere, a green shell started to grow out of Baljeet's back and some sort of yellow thing from his stomach. As that happened Baljeet started to shrink. With a sucking noise his curly black hair entered his skull, his orange head turning into the shape of Terry's. Baljeet's nose sucked into his head, and his lips disappeared altogether as no turtle has lips of any sort. His legs were thickening, and his fingers and toes started to shrink, becoming the turtle's toes. His nails sharpened into claws.

Soon, where Baljeet had been standing, was an orange colored turtle.

"That. Was gross." Buford said.

((I told you.))

"You can thought speak?" Isabella asked. "That's a relief."

"So what are the instincts like?" I asked.

((That is the weird part,)) Baljeet said. ((For some strange reason he does not have the instincts you would suspect of a turtle. In fact…)) Baljeet slowly stood to his hind turtle legs. ((This doesn't seem strange. There is most defiantly something wrong with my turtle.))

"You're telling me." Buford said. "I still have the scar from when he bit me."

"Well, you should probably turn back." I said.

((Of course.))

Once Baljeet was human, and clothed we all went our separate ways.

Ferb and I headed into our house, and went upstairs where we found Perry sitting on my bed, and Steve on Ferb's.

"We should try morphing." I said, turning to look over at Ferb.

"Okay."


	4. Book One part 4

**Sorry for taking so long, here's the next part.**

We both decided to morph the pet that was sitting on our own beds, so I put a hand on Perry and started to concentrate, Ferb did the same with Steve. They both went limp under our hands, and we both felt the DNA enter our systems, if that makes sense.

Once the DNA was in our system we removed our hands from our pets. I locked the bedroom door, and looked at Ferb.

"Ready?"

Ferb nodded, and we both closed our eyes and concentrated.

The first thing that happened was the bill.

My lips hardened, and expanded out, turning orange on the way.

"Wiocchchchchchch." I tried to say. ((I mean, whoa, this is so attractive.))

Then I turned to Ferb, and would've smiled if I didn't have a bill.

The only thing that happened to Ferb, was that he shrunk to the size of Steve, so there was a lizard sized Ferb in the room.

I felt myself shrink also, and my arm and leg bones changed into the bones of a Platypus. It didn't hurt, though it felt like it should've hurt, if that makes any sense to you. I fell to my hands, and… feel, I guess. The transformation left me with arms and legs that looked like a platypus', and a bill on my face. Something was protruding from my back, and when I looked around I saw the beaver tail come out.

I looked over at Ferb again, to see that he was also getting his tail, and his skin was hardening into Steve's scales.

Finally I started to shrink, my neck shorted so it was like my head was attached to my torso. My body widened, and went into an almost box like state as teal fur sprouted all over my body. I felt my eyes slid apart a bit, and they turned into Perry's eyes.

I was a platypus.

It was not like I expected it to be like.

Whenever I imagined becoming Perry, I always thought of just laying around lazily, without a care in the world. This… was basically the complete opposite. I had a sudden desire to fight the Yeerks, they were evil, they were going to hurt my loved ones, I needed to defeat them, and I needed to put on a fedora. I don't know why a fedora was the hat of choice of a platypus.

((This is so weird, Ferb. Ferb?))

I looked around with my platypus eyes, looking for Ferb, but he was nowhere to be seen. Of course he was a lizard, and lizards were small, not only that but Steve could turn invisible.

((Ferb, where are you?))

((MUSHROOMS!)) Ferb's voice screamed. ((I NEED MUSHROOMS! WHERE ARE THE MUSHROOMS?! MUSHROOMS! MUSHROOMS! MUSHROOMS!))

((Ferb, man, what's up with you?))

((MUSHROOMS!))

((Ferb! Snap out of it! It's Steve's instincts!))

((Whoa,)) Ferb said, appeared out of thin air since he had been invisible. ((That was weird. It was like there was someone else in my head, trying to take control.))

((Those must be Steve's instincts.)) I said. ((That's weird, all I got was a want to fight the Yeerks, and a need to wear a fedora.))

((Well we should probably turn back into ourselves.))

((Yeah, but… uh… Ferb. I just realized that when morphing our clothes, kinda came off.))

((I have noticed that too.))

((Guess we should've put on some skin-tight stuff, like 'Jeet said…)) I said. ((You know, you're a lot more talkative in morph than not.))

((That's because I can't use my blank expression instead of words as I am a lizard.))

((Right, well, let's morph back!))

Once Ferb and I were human, and clothed my cell phone started to ring. I picked it up, and looked at the caller ID.

"Isabella's calling." I told Ferb. "I'm gonna put her on speaker phone." I put the call onto speaker phone. "Hey Izzy, you're on speaker." I told her.

"Oh, good idea! So… what 'cha doin'?"

"Well Ferb and I had an interesting experience with Perry and Steve."

"Cool!" Isabella said. "I had an interesting experience with Pinky! He's a really weird dog, kinda like what Baljeet said about Terry."

"And Perry." I added. "Steve has some interesting instincts though.

"Oh, cool! Well, I was talking to Baljeet and he suggested that we should go to the zoo together and look at some animals that can cause some serious damage." Isabella told us. "We should also figure out what type of animal we'd be interested in seeing so that we're not just walking around all willy-nilly trying to find something."

"That's a good idea." I said. "What do you think, Ferb?"

Ferb gave me a thumb's up.

"Ferb's in, so when are we going?"

"Baljeet suggested tomorrow after school," Isabella said. "Buford said we should go during school, but then Baljeet gave him one of his creepy death glares, so…"

"Yeah, so, tomorrow?"

"Yep! Make sure to look something up!" With that Isabella hung up.

I turned towards Ferb.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to look up today!"

* * *

><p>After the second day of school we headed off to Danville Zoo, home of Crikey the Crocodile. Danville Zoo isn't exactly the coolest zoo in the world, it was just a regular old zoo you would expect, but it did have some awesome exotic animals.<p>

"Everyone know what animal they would like to see?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see a grizzly bear!" Buford announced.

"I think we all knew that." Isabella told Buford.

"Yeah, well, I want to see the falcons! They seem super cool!" I announced.

"I'm looking forward to the black panthers." Isabella told us. "They are so graceful, yet deadly."

"Personally, I cannot wait to see the leopards." Baljeet said. "They use their strong paws and sharp claws to leap at their prey, and kill them with a deadly stroke, so that they can devour them with no mercy!"

"I want to see the pythons." Ferb told us.

"Okay, now that we know what we want to see, let's head in." I said.

We paid the fee to get into the zoo, and upon entering Isabella grabbed a map.

"Looks like this zoo goes alphabetically." She told us. "Each exhibit has a back room where the workers enter, if we can get into those rooms I'm sure that we can get the animal we want."

"Cool, so which animal would be first of the ones we wish to see?" Baljeet asked, looking at the map over Isabella's shoulder.

"Well, the bears are closest, so I guess we'll go see them." Isabella said.

So with that said we headed over to the bear exhibits. Now there were a few choices of bears to choose from, but I'm pretty sure you all know which one Buford chose.

"How am I gonna get to the grizzlies?" Buford asked, peering at the large bear.

"We could sneak in the back, and get in." I suggested. "Like we had planned."

"Right."

So we all headed to the back door. I grabbed ahold of the handle and tugged.

"It's locked." I said, and I turned to my friends. "Now what?"

"I have got it." Baljeet said.

I stepped aside, and watched as Baljeet grabbed a bobby pin from his jean pocket, and use it to pick the lock. There was a click, and the door swung open.

"Wait," Buford said. "You know how to pick a lock?"

"You do not know everything about me." Baljeet told him, smirking, before he headed into the building.

"Was that a call back to what I said to you in France?" Buford asked, following Baljeet into the building.

Isabella, Ferb, and I followed soon after.

The building was dark, as would be suspected, and was full of things to care for a grizzly bear, and on one of the sides, there was a caged door like thing.

"Here," Isabella said, grabbed a thing of meat, and she handed it to Buford. "This will get the bear to come towards you, and I think it's feeding time, so…"

It was feeding time, for the door to the grizzly home opened, and in walked a zoo worker. He was looking down at some papers, and then looked up. He looked down at his papers again, before he realized that there were five teenagers in the grizzly home thing, and he looked up again.

"Aren't you a little young to be working in a zoo?" He asked.

"Uh… yes? Yes we are?" I said nervously.

"Well," the worker said. "It's nice to see young people like you taking an interest in working at a zoo, be careful while feeding Buster. Oh, and you seem to be missing your intern nametags, good thing I have some extras." He pulled out five lanyards with nametags that said intern on them, and gave them to us. "Don't want people thinking that you're breaking into the zoo." He then headed out.

"What?" Isabella asked.

"I think that all of the adults trust us." I said. "Cool, we can use that, anyways." I looked at Buford. "Ready?"

Buford nodded, and headed for the door, he stuck out the meat through the bars. The grizzly came over, almost instantly, and he started for the meat. Buford stuck his other hand out of the bars, and placed it on the bear's head. The bear went into a sort of trance, and Buford took his hand from the bear's head. He gave Buster the meat, so with that done we headed out of the grizzly place.

"Now for our next animal," Isabella said, looking down at the map.

* * *

><p>Due to time, I'm not going to tell the story of the rest of us getting our morphs, due to the fact that there was no conflict since everyone thought we were supposed to be there.<p>

Not only that, but I should go pass this off, talk to you later!


End file.
